


7 p.m.

by Traviosita9124



Series: Hour by Hour [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, High School AU, secret dating au, teenagers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: She gave a soft sigh and reached for her phone, looking for a quick distraction. A run through Facebook or Instagram would be just what she needed to reset her brain so she could focus on her studies.Problem was, nothing caught her attention.With a slightly louder groan, Jemma looked back at her chemistry text. Instead of reviewing the day’s lesson, however, it only conjured images of sandy curls, blue eyes, and a smirk that made her stomach flip.Before she realized what she was doing, Jemma picked up the phone, thumbed her way through her contacts, and quickly fired off a message. She had to, or she’d overthink what was happening.





	

Jemma drummed her fingers against the desktop, their dull thudding impossibly loud in the silence of her bedroom. 

 

She typically liked nights like this, when her parents left her alone in the house. They never asked what she would be doing; they knew that when left to her own devices Jemma would gladly bury herself in her homework. She even had a set routine: classical music playing softly in the background, a mug of tea, and no lights except for the one, bright lamp she kept on her desk. It never failed to put her in the zone, and Jemma was quick to credit her routine as the reason she was positioned to be valedictorian. 

 

But tonight it wasn’t working. 

 

She gave a soft sigh and reached for her phone, looking for a quick distraction. A run through Facebook or Instagram would be just what she needed to reset her brain so she could focus on her studies. 

 

Problem was, nothing caught her attention. 

 

With a slightly louder groan, Jemma looked back at her chemistry text. Instead of reviewing the day’s lesson, however, it only conjured images of sandy curls, blue eyes, and a smirk that made her stomach flip. 

 

Before she realized what she was doing, Jemma picked up the phone, thumbed her way through her contacts, and quickly fired off a message. She had to, or she’d overthink what was happening. 

 

[Jemma 19:03]: Hey. Have you looked at the chemistry work yet?

 

She gave her phone a long look before opening her text to the assigned page, her lip caught firmly between her teeth. For all she knew, he wouldn’t answer her at all. He worked at his mother’s diner at times, or he might be spending time with his friends. 

 

Or another girl. 

 

There was no reason why that thought should make her feel sick to her stomach, so Jemma forced it back and tried to read the chapter. She had just reread the same paragraph for the third time when her mobile buzzed against the wooden desktop. 

 

[Fitz 19:07]: No, not yet. Anything interesting?

 

[Jemma 19:08]: Not really, but I’m struggling with it. 

 

That was an outright lie. She understood what the homework required without any issue; the problem was that she couldn’t get her brain to focus on it. And as far as Jemma was concerned, if he was going to distract her anyway, the least she could get was some decent conversation out of it. 

 

[Fitz 19:10]: Jemma Simmons? Struggling?

[Fitz 19:10]: With *chemistry*?

[Fitz 19:10]: I’ll believe it when I see it. 

 

Jemma could practically hear his smirk through his texts, and quickly opened her camera. A quick glance showed that she wasn’t entirely disheveled, and with a quick bit of primping, Jemma snapped a selfie of her looking slightly put out and sent it along to Fitz. 

 

[Jemma 19:12]: [Picture]

[Jemma 19:12]: Seeing is believing. #thestruggleisreal

 

Feeling pleased with herself, Jemma set her mobile aside only to have it buzz almost immediately. That warm feeling only intensified as she read Fitz’ response, a grin breaking out across her mouth.  

 

[Fitz 19:13]: Wonder of wonders

 

[Jemma 19:13]: Believe me now?

 

[Fitz 19:14]: Not at all 

 

Jemma scoffed and frowned at her phone. How dare he call her a liar!

 

[Jemma 19:14]: I think you just called me a liar

[Jemma 19:14]: I may be a bit offended

 

His reply was nearly immediate, and Jemma felt positively buoyant at the realization that Fitz must be watching his own mobile for her incoming messages. It was a comfort to know that if he could distract her like this, she was at the very least returning the favor. 

 

[Fitz 19:15]: Oh, I have no doubt you’re struggling

[Fitz 19:15]: But the problem isn’t chemistry

[Fitz 19:15]: You want to talk to me. I’m more interesting than homework

 

Jemma stared at the screen, stunned by his boldness. Although, she supposed she should get over that. Fitz seemed to take particular pleasure in shocking people, Jemma more so than most. 

 

[Jemma 19:16]: You think highly of yourself

 

[Fitz 19:16]: That may be 

[Fitz 19:16]: But I’m not the one who came up with a bogus reason to text their lab partner

 

Jemma found that all she could do was gape at the screen. How had he done that? Was she really that transparent? Or was Daisy on to something when she said they were eerily in tune with each other? 

 

Jemma shook off the thought and began to draft a reply, only to have another string of messages pop up from Fitz. 

 

[Fitz 19:19]: I’ll take your silence as confirmation 

[Fitz 19:19]: But if you really want, we can compare answers in the morning

[Fitz 19:20]: Good night, Jemma. Sweet dreams

 

And with that, the conversation was over. Yes, Jemma could have continued it, but there was a finality to his last message that told her it would only detract from their innocent flirtation. Besides, why ruin a good thing by pushing too hard too soon? 

 

Instead, Jemma set her mobile to the side, a soft smile playing across her lips, as she finally settled down to work. 

 


End file.
